


Destined

by spikewil



Series: Destined [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Destined

*****Sunnydale High School*****

“Give me my prezzie, Angelus!” Spike ordered, slightly whining.

Angel was stunned; his Grandchilde had accepted Xander and had taken the boy from his hands. //Why are Xander’s eyes glowing green?//

Spike walked Xander towards one of the classrooms and jumped back when Xander suddenly turned around. Xander’s eyes were glowing green, a tiny smile curved his lips and he pushed Spike against the door.

Spike couldn’t help but moan when he felt Xander feeling him up. He groaned when the boy cupped his balls and squeezed them.

“You think you’re tough then you haven’t met me yet!” Xander whispered seductively in Spike’s ear. Spike shuddered at the statement.

Xander grinned, turned and pressed the blond bleached vampire against the door and quickly unbuttoned Spike’s jeans. He shoved the jeans down and spread Spike’s legs within seconds.

“Oi, stop it!” Spike ordered when he realized he was naked from the waist down. He struggled but stopped when he noticed the boy was stronger than him. “What the hell!” Spike muttered to himself.

Xander was speaking again. “You like being the bottom?”

Spike was shaking his head but all it did was cause Xander to snicker. “Yes, you do! I can smell it.” Xander pushed his jeans covered hard cock against the pale, curved ass.

Xander unzipped his pants, pushed them down and placed his hard cock at the tight, virgin like entrance and pushed until his cock head entered Spike’s body. He moaned at the feeling of the tight grip around the head. He couldn’t wait any longer and slammed himself inside, tearing the inside of Spike’s ass. 

Spike howled at the intrusion, it had been a long time since someone fucked him from behind. He was surprised that the boy had taken him dry; he shuddered when he felt fluid dripping from his ass, realizing fast that it was his own blood.

“Ahhhh…you’re as tight as a virgin! I love it,” Xander muttered. He shifted his angle and pushed forward slamming his cock against Spike’s prostate making the vampire howl.

*****

Dru searched through the school, it was empty after the slayer dusted their minions. Her daddy had told the nasty slayer that the dark kitten had sacrificed himself to save the others. The slayer had believed him and led the others away leaving the kitten and her Spiky alone in the building. She heard her Childe howling and walked towards the sound. She stepped into one of the classrooms and stopped at the beautiful sight the kitten had given her.

Her dark kitten had her Childe against the doors and was pounding into him.

Spike smelled his Sire coming in but he couldn’t do anything but moan at the pleasure coursing through his body. He pushed back only to be stopped by Dru.

“Dru? What are you doing?” Spike gasped. The boy didn’t stop pounding into him.

“The dark kitten belongs to us now!” Dru stated.

“No!” Xander said, eyes glowing. “You two belong to me,” Xander exclaimed, punctuating every word with a thrust. “Princess, take Will’s cock in your hand and just hold it,” Xander instructed, giving Spike a nickname only he would use.

“What did Angel tell Buffy about me?” Xander asked Dru.

“Daddy said that you sacrificed yourself in order to save the others,” Dru answered, still staring at her hand holding Spike’s hard, pale cock.

Spike couldn’t move, the boy held him tightly between his legs and arms. He couldn’t even push forward into Dru’s hand. “Please?” Spike begged.

“Please what?” Xander asked. He stopped thrusting and pushed Spike forward, pinning Dru against the door. Spike hissed at the movement when he felt his cock bent at an awkward angle.

“Please move!” Spike begged again.

“Fine, but next time you’ll call me Sire! That’s what I’ll be when this is over,” Xander explained, grinning at the two hissing vampires.

Both Spike and Dru were stunned; they had never met someone that overruled Angelus’ rules. Xander would be the first and they both were happy with it. They were a family again.

Xander pulled out, kneeled, placed one hand under Dru’s skirts and stood up again bringing his hand to her pussy. He slammed his cock back inside Spike before the vamp had a chance to move.

“You like this? ME claiming you, fucking YOU hard?” Xander whispered to HIS whimpering blond vamp.

“Ahhhhhh…..YES!” Spike screamed when Xander kept slamming his prostate and Dru began to stroke him.

“Princess, STOP! I didn’t say you could do more than hold him, did I?” Xander ordered.

He slipped three fingers inside Dru’s pussy and thrust them in at the same time as he slammed into Spike.

“Now you can stroke him, Princess!” Xander placed his free hand over Dru’s hand and together they stroked Spike to his climax.

Spike whimpered louder at the feeling of cold and warm hands on his cock. Both Xander and Dru were stroking harder and faster until he couldn’t hold it any longer and let his orgasm slam through him. He howled. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Xander’s shoulder with a dopey smile on his face.

Dru was next when Xander’s thumb stroked her clit. Xander pressed her closer to Spike and he leaned forward to place his mouth over Dru’s jugular and bit hard. Her orgasm swept through her and she came silently with her mouth open wide showing him her fangs. He cut his finger on her fangs and let her swallow a few drops so the healing could begin.

Xander was now holding two sated vampires and he smiled. He had a pack again. He nudged Spike’s head sideways and placed his mouth over Spike’s jugular. He started sucking and slamming his cock repeatedly inside Spike before biting and coming hard. 

Spike howled again, he felt his cock erupting a second time as Xander bit him. Xander pushed his injured finger inside Spike’s mouth let him suck the last few drops out before the wound would heal.

Xander had marked both vampires as his. He knew Angel would feel it too; the bond they shared as a vampire family will allow every member of the family to feel when someone overruled theirs. 

Xander pulled out and ordered Spike to clean his cock. The vampire kneeled in front of Xander and licked the cum off the softening cock. Dru kneeled next to Spike and helped. When Xander was cleaned, he dressed himself and waited for his lovers to do the same.

Spike and Dru helped each other to clean and dress. They turned and waited for Xander to tell them what to do. After Angelus got his soul, their family had been torn apart but Xander had changed this.

“Let’s go!” Xander ordered and walked in front of the vampires towards his old basement. Two days ago, Xander had called a friend who had ‘lent’ him a small apartment on a request from his parents. Xander’s mother was a witch and sometimes she received visions and his dad a saargch, a healing demon. His mom had had one of those visions and told him immediately what would happen in three days.

Arriving at his basement through the backdoor, he quickly barricaded the door that lead upstairs. He had smelled Buffy and Willow talking to his parents. He knew it would only take seconds before Buffy’s vamp-radar would work. He grabbed the important papers he had left and stuffed them in his bag. He gave the bag to Spike with an address.

“Spike, take Dru to this address and wait until I arrive,” Xander instructed the vampire.

“Bloody hell! I’m not leaving you!” Spike said emotionally. He had lost Angelus and he didn’t want to lose Xander too.

Xander felt Spike’s distress and took the vampire in his arms. “I won’t leave you. I promise! I need to do this,” Xander said, pecking the vampire on the lips.

“But…”

“Uh huh!”

“But…”

“You two are always welcome in my home. Now go!” Xander kissed his vamps and pushed them outside and watched them running towards the apartment.

*****

Xander waited patiently for Buffy to come downstairs after he removed the barricade. It didn’t take long.

“Xander!” Buffy exclaimed softly. “Why did you do this?”

“Angel gave me to Spike!” Xander answered.

“He said you sacrificed yourself,” Buffy said, clearly believing her lover.

“I didn’t, he offered me to Spike,” Xander denied. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“Because Angel wouldn’t lie to me!” Buffy declared.

Xander shook his head. She sure had her mind in the gutter with Angel. He looked behind Buffy hoping to see his friend.

“Where’s Willow?” he asked.

“She’s telling your parents you’re dead!” she mumbled, making sure the witch didn’t hear them.

“Why? I’m not…you want me dead!” Xander stated. “Why are you letting Willow tell them I’m dead?”

“What difference does it make? Are you going to stay?” Buffy responded quickly.

“No, but what does that have to do this with this?” Xander questioned.

“Why aren’t you staying? Where will you go?” Buffy interrogated him, ignoring his question.

“I have my own place somewhere. The reason I’m not staying is because I want to be with Spike, whether you believe it or not,” Xander said.

“You can’t stay with Spike! He’s evil and dangerous,” Buffy replied irritated.

“So is Angel,” Xander fired back.

“Angel has a soul!” Buffy exclaimed.

“He’s still evil; he would never love you unconditionally. You don’t accept his demon side,” Xander tried to explain why he wanted to be with Spike.  
“I love Spike. He doesn’t know it yet, but I do! And I accept everything about him.”

“How can you love him? This has been the only time you spend time with him,” Buffy tried to rationalize.

“You fell in love with Angel in a week, what’s a day?” Xander said. He was getting tired of the conversation.

“Buffy, I’m leaving with Spike. Leave me alone until you’re reasonable enough to talk to me or Spike!” Xander stated before quickly walking out.

“Xander, wait!” Buffy yelled, but Xander was already gone. “I will kill Spike for this,” she promised herself.

 

He made sure she wasn’t following him and made it to the apartment. The moment he entered and closed the door Spike was in front of him searching for injuries. He smiled and took the vamp in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Spike was waiting in the apartment and wanted his new Sire to be back unharmed. He looked up when he heard the key; he ran towards the sound and stood in front of Xander within seconds. The boy hugged him tightly and Spike couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Xander felt wetness against his neck and pulled back to look at Spike. The vampire was crying and blushing.

“Spiky was worried!” Dru sang, smiling at her Childe.

“I told you I would be back,” Xander said to Spike. The blond vampire buried his face back in Xander’s neck and relaxed.

“Princess, take Will to bed. I will wake you when we’re leaving!” Xander said to his Princess. The healing has already begun when he bit her. Her sanity would return soon.

****

Xander packed the car and went to wake Spike and Dru. He entered the bedroom to find the two vamps curled around each other; Dru holding Spike like a mother.

“Princess, wake up!” Xander shook Dru awake gently so not to startle her. She opened her eyes and smiled. She uncurled from Spike went to the living room to pack her dolls.

Xander sat on the bed, watching Spike. The vampire was still sleeping, but he was dreaming. Xander could see Spike’s eyes moving behind the eyelids. “Will. Sweetheart, wake up,” Xander whispered in Spike’s ear. For the first time since Xander had met Spike, he couldn’t hate the vampire; all he could see was his desperate need of a strong Sire, someone who could protect him and Dru.

Spike woke up when he heard Xander whispering in his ear; he opened his eyes and smiled. His Sire was here and not dead.

“What did you dream about, Will?” Xander asked.

“Will?” Spike said, repeating the word over and over again.

“Yes, like Dru is my Princess!” Xander answered. “Tell me?”

“You died!” Spike whimpered.

Xander held Spike for a third time this night. He had thought that Dru was the emotional vampire but he was wrong, Spike was.

He guided the vampires to the car and made Dru sit in the back while he placed Spike in the front. He undid his shoes and placed them in the back. He would drive the car barefoot and he hoped he could fuck Spike while driving the car. The windows were blacked out so his vampire lovers wouldn’t combust during daylight.

He started the car and ordered Spike around. “Spike, get undressed!”

Spike looked up at the order. “What!?! Bloody Hell, NO!” he exclaimed but relented when his Sire glared at him.

Spike untied his docs and placed his shoes in the back with Dru who had already undressed herself and was sitting naked behind Xander’s seat. His cock hardened when she spread her legs showing him her wet pussy.  
He opened his jeans and took them off, throwing them in the back with his shoes. 

Xander was impatient and ripped Spike’s shirt leaving the vampire completely naked, his hard cock slapping against his belly. “Don’t touch yourself!”

“Dru, open my jeans!” Xander ordered and smiled when two hands reached around to undo his pants.

Xander lifted his hips and shimmered himself out of his jeans. Within seconds the three passengers were naked in the car. “Spike, sit on my lap.”

Spike looked surprised but maneuvered himself quickly onto Xander’s lap and gasped when Xander pushed himself inside. He placed his right leg next to Xander’s right leg and repeated the movement with the left leg. 

Xander again started the car and drove off, Spike steering and Xander controlling the gas and the brakes.

“Get us out of here! I can smell Angel,” Xander said, giving more gas. Spike neatly drove them out of Sunnydale and of course he stopped to drive over the Sunnydale sign.

*****

Xander placed the car in cruise control and lifted his feet away from the gas and the brakes. This was an invention a demon friend of his had created; you could do anything during the drive without worrying about driving.  
He grabbed Spike’s hips and began moving himself in and out of Spike’s slicked tight hole. “Already slicked?”

“I wanted to fuck again,” Spike answered, blushing bright red.

They both heard slopping sounds. “Princess, what are you doing?” Xander asked.

“Ahhh…mmm…fucking myself…with…a…stake,” Dru gasped out every word every time she hit her G-spot.

“Dru? You’re…you’re…” Spike had heard the change in her words, eyes still on the road. The insanity was gone.

“She’s almost normal like you and me. The healing is almost done,” Xander reassured Spike. The vampire drove the car to the side and Xander hit the brakes. 

“This I have to see,” Spike said. Spike turned his upper body not wanting to lose the cock inside him and looked at Dru who was fucking herself on a stake. He gasped at the sight and turned back placing his hands on the steering wheel. 

Xander started the car again and they drove until they found the speed again and switched the device on. He lifted Spike up a bit and used his legs to move in and out. “Watch the road, Will,” Xander ordered, knowing the vampire wanted to close his eyes.

“Princess, I want to taste you!” Xander told Dru who soaked her fingers in her own juices and presented them to Xander. He closed his lips around the wet fingers and licked them clean.

“Yummy,” Xander smacked his lips and turned his attention back to Spike who was still driving the car.

He pushed up and slammed himself deeper inside Spike. The vampire moaned loudly as his prostate was stimulated repeatedly. Xander took the hard cock in his hand and stroked it. With his other hand, he cupped the balls and rolled them in their sack.

Xander knew he wanted to use more of his strength but couldn’t as long they were driving. He took over the steering wheel and drove the car to the side of the road and parked. They were on a deserted highway so he could make his vampire howl all he liked without worrying if someone heard them.

He bent his knees a bit and slammed himself repeatedly inside the blond vampire who was groaning and whimpering and fisting his own cock. Dru climbed in the front and made Xander move his seat further back. She straddled Spike and pushed his cock inside her wet pussy.

Spike kissed Dru and they touched each other while Xander fucked Spike harder and faster. Within seconds, Dru was coming hard and squeezing Spike’s cock tightly. Spike came second, shooting his load inside Dru.

Xander felt the pleasure building higher and higher; he placed his mouth on his mark and bit hard before coming inside his Will.

Again, the two vampires slumped sated against Xander. He laughed and laughed harder when he saw Spike and Dru looking at him.

“I think we broke him,” Dru said, insanity completely gone.

“I bloody hell hope not,” Spike replied.

“Dru, Spike, let’s get dressed and I’ll drive you to our new home,” Xander instructed.

Both vamps climbed into the back and got dressed. Xander waited for them to sit in the front again before dressing himself. When they were ready to drive again, both vampires tensed. Xander sniffed the air and drove off with high speed. He heard a familiar ringing noise.

Dru handed him his cell phone. “Hello?” Xander said.

“Xander, it’s your father. I have stalled them long enough for you to get out, but they guessed after a while that I was stalling them,” Anthony Harris said to his son.

“Thanks, Dad. Is mom okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Jessica answered his son’s worried question. “Did you take your lovers with you?”

Dru and Spike were eavesdropping on the conversation and were surprised that the boy was talking to his parents.

“You took everything with you. The books, your papers of the bank accounts etc.?” Jessica asked.

“Yes, mom. Everything. I’ll call when we arrive at our new home,” Xander said before disconnecting the cell phone.

“What was that about?” Spike asked. “Had you planned this? You’re just using us?” he asked, tears falling.

Dru took him in her arms and waited for Xander’s answer. Xander who kept his gaze fixed on the road. 

“I had a dream,” Xander started before driving faster. “You were in danger. Angel and Buffy would have killed you.”

“Hang on!” Xander said. He had noticed the car behind him. He realized that angel was driving while Buffy sat next to him as the car drove them off the road. 

“My mother is half witch half human, my father a saargch demon and together they made me, a half breed. I can control magic plus I have the aspects of a hyena and healing power,” Xander continued explaining

“How do we fit in?” Spike asked, not bothered with the fact that Xander was driving faster.

“My mom had a vision about you two. You were destined to be mine,” Xander said.

“Remember what Angelus once said. ‘I’ll never accept if someone else took you away from me.’ He repeated that over and over again after he read that book the bookkeeper gave him,” Dru interrupted Xander.

Spike nodded his head and closed his eyes. He felt Xander taking his hand into his and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

“Shit! When is the bitch going to learn I’m not giving up?” Xander shouted when the car drove up behind him again. “If you don’t stop, than you’ll pay the consequences.”

Xander chanted a few words and a dragon came out of nowhere, picked up Buffy’s car and flew it a long way away from them.

Spike and Dru were gaping first at the dragon and later at Xander who snickered.

“Bedtime!” Xander exclaimed and grinned when Dru and Spike immediately curled around each other and fell asleep. Without their knowledge Xander had hexed them into sleep.

Xander chanted and within seconds they were gone and they appeared in a valley. He stopped the car and unloaded everything into the house. “Light.” The lights in the house sprang on showing Xander the interior of the house. They were finally home in Casper in the Black Hills.

He walked back to the car to wake his vamps. Dru woke up first when Xander opened the car. She screeched when the daylight entered the car. Spike woke up at Dru’s panic and screamed when he noticed the daylight.

Xander just grinned and waited for the vamps to realize the sunlight wouldn’t hurt them. He had placed a magic shield around the area to protect the vamps from the sun.

It took Dru a few moments to realize she wasn’t burning and she carefully stepped out with Spike following. They both looked up to see the sun and they closed their eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun. They looked at Xander when they heard the car door slam shut.

“Come inside, I’ll show you the house!” Xander said and went into the house with his vamps following.

A new day to begin their new family.


End file.
